The BreakUp, The MakeUp Love Reunited
by GrissomzGal
Summary: Grissom and Sara have a dinner scheduled, but Grissom doesn't show up. What happens after that?
1. A Celebratory Dinner

So. This one wasn't all my own work. I had a wee bit of help from a good friend. Tis all good. So don't just thank me when you REVIEW to congratulate me:) tee hee hee.

* * *

Sara had been looking forward to her and Grissom's dinner. She had been back a year, and to celebrate that, Grissom had booked them a table at the swankiest restaurant in town.

For this special occasion, Sara had got all dolled up. She wore a long red dress. Around her neck hung a locket Grissom had presented her with that morning. In it was a picture of them both looking as loved up as anybody could.

A limo had been arranged to take her to dinner, as she was to meet Grissom there. Surely, after more than a year together, and more than 7 years dancing around each other, they were destined to be together?

Sara arrived at the restaurant and was shown to the best table in the house. Grissom wasn't there.

She waited 15 minutes before she started to worry. He must be trying to be fashionably late. Wind her up so she'd be even more pleased to see him. She sat and waited. Still no sign of him. She began to get an awful feelings in the pit of her stomach. No longer was she excited .She was now nervous. Had she been stood up? Surely not...

* * *

Sara kept glancing at the clock. Half an hour past. The another, and another. Her night had turned into a real disaster.

" How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself over and over again.

After two and a half hours, and about a bottle of wine later, Sara collected her coat and left. She went out into the stormy night. She ran past everyone, the looks they gave her asking questions. Why is she alone? Why does she cry? Her gowns all dirty. Her face is streaked. Where has her lover gone?

* * *

So. Chapter One Done. I love this - what do you think??? 


	2. And He Stood Her Up

Sara got to the path leading up to her house. She stopped as she heard a car stop behind her. She turned, hope in her heart, but she found it wasn't him, and that hope faded.

She turned back to the door and tried to put her key in the lock, but she couldn't managed to get it in, and she ended up in a heap on the floor, sobbing her heart out.

* * *

After a while, Sara got up the strength to move, and she hauled herself up 

She got in the door and threw her shoes off. She ripped the locket from her neck, tossing it onto the table. She climbed the staircase, pinching herself as she went, just to see if this was all a bad dream or something. No such luck. This was real. She had really been stood up. Gil Grissom had really stood her up.

Sara had felt disappointment in her life. None such as this.

She trudged through to the bed and climbed in, not bothering to change out of her expensive dress. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. No. She could not sleep. Thought of Grissom crept into her head.

She had another sleepless night over him. She thought they were gone. She was obviously wrong.

* * *

Chapter Two. How do you like it so far??? 


	3. And He Was Out Of Her Life

The next morning, Sara sat on the stairs, not knowing what to do, waiting for some kind of sign. She still had her dress on. She looked messy, and miserable.

She couldn't quite believe that he had stood her up. It was so un-Grissom like. Normally if he was going to busy he would call, or give her some sort of sign that he wasn't just being mean and heartless.

If he was going to leave her - if he was fed up of looking after her, and helping her mend, the least he could do was be a man about and tell her to her face. Yes, she'd be heartbroken, but she'd respect him from telling her honestly.

Suddenly she heard a key turn in the lock, and she looked up to see Grissom sauntering in the door.

He turned and closed he door, as he did, shouting, " Hey, Sara?! I'm home. Where are..." he turned round, saw her and said, " Oh. There you are. Hey..."

" Hello, Gilbert," she said coolly, and his stomach lurched. She only called him that when was teasing him or when she was really mad, and from the look on her face, this certainly seemed like that latter.

" Uh...honey, what are you wearing?" he tried to hide a smirk at the fact she was sitting on their stairs, wearing a red dress, with her make-up all smudgy and her hair looking like a bird had set up camp in it. She really did look like she'd been dragged through a hedge back-wards.

" What am I wearing?" she asked, her eyes filling up. Then she screamed at him. " WHAT AM I WEARING!?! THIS WAS MY OUTFIT FOR OUR DATE LAST NIGHT!!! THE DATE THAT YOU SO CONVENIENTLY FORGOT ABOUT!!!! ACTUALLY, NO. WAIT. I BET YOU WERE WITH HER AGAIN, RIGHT? YOU THOUGHT, GET ME OUT THE WAY, SPEND SOME TIME WITH HER, EVEN BETTER - MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, HUH? AM I RIGHT?!"

Tears were now streaming down her face, making her already smudged mascara run all the way down to her chin.

" Sara, I was at the lab last night. And yes. She was there. We pulled a double," he said.

" VERY LIKELY!!" she shrieked. " AND THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU NEGLECTED TO CALL ME TO TELL ME YOU WERE WORKING!!"

" Sara, I tried your cell, it went straight to voice mail," he replied, trying to remain calm, for both of their sakes. " And I couldn't remember the restaurant's number."

" SO YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME WITH THE WHOLE NUMBER DATABASE WITHING TEN FEET OF YOU, YOU COULDN'T'T LOOK UP THE NUMBER?!?!" Sara screamed.

" Sara, you know we're not supposed to use the database for our personal needs," he replied.

" STOP SAYING MY NAME!!!" she roared. " YOU MAKE ME SICK, GRISSOM!! I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, YOU'D BE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE HONEST WITH ME, BUT OH NO!!! NOT YOU!! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE THOUGH THAT OF YOU, HUH?!"

" Come on, this isn't fair," he said.

" NOT FAIR?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR! STANDING ME UP!!" she screamed. " WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HOPE YOU AND DANIELLE HAVE A VERY NICE LIFE!!!"

He made a face as if to ask ' Danielle?' and she screamed, " AND TAKE THIS CRAP WITH YOU!!"

She threw the things that reminded of her most at him, but they all missed she was in such a rage.

Grissom couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed her by the shoulder. " STOP IT!! STOP ALL THIS SARA!!"

" GET OFF ME!!" she shoved him away, giving him the meanest look he's ever received, and he took a few steps back. Sara calmned down and said quietly, " I never want to see you again."

Hurt flashed across his face, but he relied on what he did best - hiding his emotions - and he pulled a mask on. " Fine. I had better be off then."

Sara turned away. It hurt too much to watch him simply just walk out of her life. She had only said she never wanted to see him again in the hope that he'd actually maybe fight for her. She hadn't expected him to give up this easily. Although, this being said, she wasn't going to ask him to stay now. She had started this, now she was going to see it through.

Grissom grabbed his jacket from the floor, opened the door, and turned and looked back at her. " For what it's worth, Sara, I love you, and that is not going to change."

Those few words made Sara want to take back every little thing she had said to him, but all she could muster was a sob, and as she turned round, she was faced with an empty door and the sound of a car driving off.

And that was it. He was out of her life.

* * *

Chapter Three done. Was that a bit longer for hose of you who needed more info?I hope so. Reviews make me smile. Please make me smile. 


	4. Go Get Your Man Back!

It had been four weeks. Four long, long weeks.Sara was a mess. Her insomnia had returned. She had lost weight. Her skin had acquired a sort of grey-ish tone, her hair was greasy and limp and her eyes no longer sparkled.

She was miserable. Her house seemed so dull now. Without his jacket on the rack. Without his mug on the table. Without his forensic journals and bug books strewn across the table. Without his smell. Without his cheeky little grin. Without his laugh. Without his voice. Without **him**.

* * *

Things at the lab had taken a turn for the worse. It was as if a cold front had blown in. There were no longer any breaks for anyone to relax. If anybody tried to take a break they could be certain Grissom would be on them within the minute.

He hadn't been going home. He'd been pulling doubles all over the place. His excuse was that he had moutains of paperwork to get through, but after the second double shift, he'd cleared all of his papers. He slept on the couch, with his jacket covering him.

He didn't admit he was struggling. Not even to himself. If he admitted that he'd be admitting she really was his life, and it scared him to think one person could mean so much to him - especially with all the work he did. He'd seen that happen too many times. It often ended in disaster.

* * *

Sara was lying on her couch, drinking a mug of coffee, feeling ill when there was a knock at the door. She looked round and sighed as she got up. In her heart, she wished that Grissom stood on the other side of the door, but her head told her that of course it wasn't him. Why would it be? He didn't care.

She opened the door to be faced with her friend Hannah.

Hannah looked at Sara in shock, barging past her, inside. She looked around end exclaimed, " Sara! What's going on! This place is a tip! What have you been doing?!?!?"

" There's no point in tidying. There's just me here and I don't mind it," Sara shrugged.

" Sara.." Hannah shook her head. She was so gob-smacked by the mess she didn't know what to say. " Right. Okay. This has to end. Do you still love him?"

" Who?" Sara asked, looking away.

" Stop being stupid. Do you still love Gil?" Hannah asked.

" I..." Sara didn't want to admit it. " Yes. Of course I do. I always have and I always will."

" So why are you still standing here?" she asked.

" He stood me up. He obviously doesn't care," Sara shrugged. " And anyway. He has that new CSI, Danielle something-or-other, so he's not gonna be sad."

" Sara. Come on. He's human. We all make mistakes now and again. From the few times I've met him, I know he's crazy about you, even if you don't know it. Hell, even if he doesn't know it," she said.

" So what am I meant to do then?" Sara asked.

" Go get your man back!!" Hannah snapped,and Sara jumped and ran through to throw some clothes on.

* * *

Chapter Four done. Any good? 


	5. And She Overheard Them

I know some of you are disappointed about the chapter length in this story, but it's just the way this is working out. So apologies, apologies for those of you who want longer chapters!! This is the 2nd to last chapter, so you won't have much more to read anyway. Anyhoo.

* * *

Hannah drove Sara up to Grissom's house, and she flew up the path, her stomach fluttering. She was looking forward to seeing him again. She really had missed him one hell of a lot.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, and was just bringing it down when she heard his voice.

" Oh, god, yeah, that's good. Oh..so gooood," he moaned.

Sara gasped, listening a little closer.

She heard a woman giggle, and Grissom let out a chuckle and then another moan. " Oh yeah. That's good."

The anger man to boil up in Sara. How could he? She had been miserable. How come he wasn't miserable too? He should be. That wasn't fair.

And as far as the woman went? She couldn't handle another man right now. How could GRISSOM of all people already have another girlfirend??? That was stupid. He should be moping around. Not having fun and cavorting with another woman!!

She turned to look at Hannah, but she found that her best friend had already sped off. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked around for moment before deciding to listen a little closer.

" God, Danielle, that's perfect," he moaned.

" You like it like this, huh?" the woman asked softly.

" Oh, god, yeah, I do," he nodded.

After another few moans from Grissom and whispered sentences from the woman, which Sara couldn't make out, she heard him let out a rather loud groan and say, " Oh, god, make it hurt."

" Like this?" the woman asked flirtaciously.

" Oh!! Oh GOD yeah..." he said loudly. " Yeah...that's perfect...oh god... you're so damn good at this Danielle..."

Sara let out a loud gasp and tried to get closetr to the door but ended up knocking her elbow off of it, and the noise inside stopped. She froze.

She heard Grissom's footsteps heading towards the door, and then she heard locks being undone, and then the door handle slowly turned, the door slowly being pulled open...

* * *

I do love a good ol' cliff hanger!! I do I do I do!!

Tell me what you think!!! And what do you think Danielle's punishment should be?? LOL.

Anyhoo. Reveiws make me happy. Please make me happy:)


	6. And They MadeUp

I HAD to have a wee giggle at some of the reviews. I had people dying...( not good ...) people going 'grrrr' ( VERY funny:P) and overall the reveiws very very fun to read. I have to thank you all for taking the time out to read this fic and to review. It realyl does make me happy to find that people are enjoying my work!! So thank you once again.

And also. Top marks have to go to GSRgirlforever for guessing the outcome. Very smart cookie we have there. And for that, I think she DESERVES a cookie!! So a nice tasty cookie to her for that!!!

Anyhoo, I'm sure you're all chomping at the bit to read this sixth and final chapter, so I shall get on with it for fear of being murdered and never found because you all know the secrets of CSI and how to hide a body!!!

* * *

_She heard Grissom's footsteps heading towards the door, and then she heard locks being undone, and then the door handle slowly turned, the door slowly being pulled open..._

She looked up as the door swung open, and was surprised to be faced with a woman in a dark blue robe. She was around Sara's height, with shoulder-length blonde hair, and huge green eyes, with long fluttering long eyelashes. She looked as if she was certainly in good shape, and there was no denying that she was a stunning looking woman.

" Hello..." the woman said.

" Hi. I'm Sara Sidle," Sara faked a mega-watt smile. " I'm here to see Gil?"

She heard a groan in the background and the anger just about boiled over, although she managed to get a lid on it at the very last moment.

" Oh. I'm sorry. He's a little busy at the moment," the woman said.

" Busy?" Sara forced her smile to stay on her face.

" Uh, yeah," the woman nodded. " Is this urgent?"

" I'd say so, yeah," Sara nodded. " You see... Gil obviously hasn't mentioned...but I'm his ex-girlfriend."

" Oh!" the woman gasped, blushing. " I...um..."

Grissom's voice suddenly travelled through from the living room. " Danielle, let her come through. I'm okay."

Danielle looked behind her, pouting, and then she nodded, moving to the side to let Sara in.

She stormed inside and through to the living room, stopping dead as she saw that his hair was a mess and that his shirt was squint - it had obviously been thrown on in a hurry.

" Hello, Gilbert," she said coolly.

" Hello Sara," he looked down at the ground. He knew how this looked, and he knew how Sara would be feeling at that very moment.

" Yeah. You can't even look at me?" she asked. " Okay. Sure. I'll talk to the side of your face then," she nodded.

" Sara, this isn't..." he started.

" Oh, no, Gil,. it never is, is it?" she snapped. " Okay. So this can all be explained, I'm sure. I thought I heard you come to answer the door?"

" I uh...yeah, I was gonna, but Danielle offered for me," he nodded, still refusing to look in her in the eye, for fear of ending up stone cold on the floor.

" Oh, really? Why?" Sara asked.

" Well, I uh..." he paused.

" He had no shirt on," Danielle butted in from behind.

" WAS I ASKING YOU?!" Sara shouted.

" No, but.." Danielle started.

" Just shut up you whore!" Sara snapped.

" Sara!" Gil 's head snapped up. He looked shocked and a little angry.

" Keep it shut," Sara shook her head. " I come to talk to you. I hear things I wasn't supposed to. Then a woman wearing YOUR robe appears at the door. I walk in and I find you here looking a mess - your hair.. your shirt. Then I'm told you had no shirt on. Uhu. So what am I supposed to think?"

" Well, I know it looks bad, but honestly Sara, we..." he started.

" What do you reckon's going through my mind?" she asked.

" You think Danielle and I have something going on..." he went red.

" Yes I do. Well done," she nodded, her voice cold and patronising.

Grissom hated it when she spoke like that. She reminded him of Catherine. That was never a good thing. He wanted to explain everything to hre. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her. How much he loved her. How glad he was to see her again. How much he needed her. How much he wanted her back. But he didn't dare interrupt when she was like this. He knew he'd be shot done. Maybe even literally.

" So. Gilbert. Explain to me what's going on if this some sort of foreplay," she rested her hands on her hips.

" Yeah? You want the truth?" he asked. It was his turn now. He intended to make the most of it.

" No, Gil, I want you to lie to me," she sighed.

" Okay," he nodded. " The truth."

He paused for a moment, focusing his attention on a piece of dark blue fluff that had attached itself to his shirt, and then he looked up and started.

" We're not having an affair," he decided to start right in the thick of it. " I can assure you, this is all explainable. I had a bad day at work today. We have a triple going on, and there's next to no evidence and...anyway. So I had a bad day. Danielle persuaded me to go for coffee with her. I clumsily spilled my coffee on her clothes, and I insisted she come back to mine and that I put the clothes in the washing. My house is closer to the coffee shop anyway. It was only natural for me to do that. When we got back, I gave her my robe to wear, becuase my clothes were far too big for her. She agreed, and we were just talking when she mentioned her sister owns a massage parlour, and things stemmed from their, and she ended up giving me a massage. She asked if I had oil of some kind. I said I did, so I got her it, and she got me to take my shirt off so that she could give me a proper massage. That's what you heard when you were at the door. She answered the door instead of me because I thought it might be Mrs Dawson from next door wanting some mik or sugar."

He paused, took a breath and concluded. " So that's my side of the story."

" Okay," Sara nodded, not quite knowing what to say. She knew that if he was pushed he could lie, but she also knew that he had never been good at lying to her, and she knew that he had never been able to bring himself to lie to her either. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

" What did you come over to talk about?" he asked.

" I..." she looked up into his piercing blue eyes, which had now acquired a slightly cloudly expression, and her heart began to race. She'd not seen him in a month, and he seemed to have got even more gorgeous in that time. She hated the fact all she could think of right then was him making love to her. " I came to ask if you would take me back? I was out of order...I should have listened to you."

" I thought that you said you never wanted to see me again?" he asked softly.

" I... I lied," she nodded, smiling sadly. " But I... just. When I heard all of this... I just... I'm sorry."

" Don't be," he shook his head. " I would have reacted the same way."

Their coversation was becoming less rushed. Quieter. Softer.

" Gil.. I just... I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try," she said. " Do you still love me?"

" That's an awful silly question, don't you think Sara?" he asked with a smirk.

" Yeah. Sorry..." she nodded, turning away.

" Woah..woah.. no.. I meant..." he grabbed her by the arm and turned her round. " What I meant was.. of course I do. I always have. And I always will."

" Oh..." she nodded.

She looked down at the floor and paused. Grissom watched her intensely...he tried to figure out what she was feeling, but he had no chance. He was still no good at this.

" Sara, I've been a mess without you. I have pulled god knows how many doubles. I've been sleeping on the couch in my office. I know that if we could just make this go away...make the hurt go away, that everyone involved would be better off, and I .." he was interrupted by her lips on hers.

He let out a gasp, and then placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms round his neck, running her hands through his silver, curled locks.

" Oh, god, Sara," he let out a moan.

" I love you Gil," she whispered inbetween kisses.

" I love you too Sara," he replied softly.

As they kissed, Danielle smiled to herself. She went over to the washing machine, grabbed her clothes and headed out to her car. She had decided it was best to leave her boss and his woman alone at this point, and she guessed that he probably wouldn't be needing his robe anytime soon.

* * *

So. End of story. What do you think? Did this ending please you? I hope so. You know what pleases me? Reviews. Yes. They are but a simple pleasure in my otherwise dull life. Please brighten up my life with a little review. It's easy. And I know that secretly you love clicking that little button anyway!!

: P Thank you all for reading, and for those who have/are going to review BIG HUGSSSSSS!!

Morgan.


End file.
